


The Night.

by QuietCelt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ian is sweet. Rico snores.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietCelt/pseuds/QuietCelt
Summary: Sometimes the most basic things in life are the most precious. Rico and Ian do late night domestic things. Modern AU.





	The Night.

Gray eyes narrowed. Lips pursed tight. Fists clenched and knees bent. Ready to go. Ready to leap. She would have to climb. He could see Rico steel herself - the delicate features of her face scrunching up. She took one ready step forward…

Ian watched her for a moment longer and smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. Rico wanted the cereal on the very top shelf and she was all of 5’1. It was fun to watch her get annoyed - she looked cute with her nose scrunched up - but he would be a good guy and help her out.

“Hey lil’bit, want me to get that for you?” Ian asked as he came up behind her, pushing the grocery cart. Without waiting for an answer, he reached up and grabbed the box of cereal that Rico could not reach and tossed it into the cart. He also selected a box of cinnamon Pop-Tarts.

Rico wrinkled her nose again, “I won’t eat those.”

“I will,” Ian said as he grinned down at Rico. He could see the smile playing at the corners of her mouth and he bent to press a kiss to the top of her head.

They made quick work of the shopping. It was Friday evening and the store was quiet. Rico and Ian were the only ones with a full cart in the checkout line. They let a young man with a box of diapers and a tin of formula go in front of them and he gave them an exhausted smile of thanks.  
\-----  
“Want to watch a movie when we get home?” Ian asked as he loaded a few cases of soda into the back of Rico’s Subaru. 

Rico nodded and mentioned a movie she had seen for rent on Amazon. Ian chuckled softly. It was a horror movie of course. Rico loved horror movies. Books as well. Ian was not the biggest fan of the genre, but a scary movie now and then was fine.  
\-----  
Their apartment was a five-minute drive from the store. It was on the second floor of a nice enough building. One bedroom, one bathroom, and no view to speak of. The hallway was quiet and their apartment, B7, was on the right. Rico, carrying fewer bags than Ian, unlocked and pushed the door open. Ian kicked it shut as he walked in behind her. 

As they put away the groceries, Rico and Ian chatted about their plans for the weekend. There was a rummage sale tomorrow in the city center that Rico wanted to check out. Ian needed to get a new pair of work boots. They could do both. 

“You just want to look for a new coffee table,” Ian said as he mixed himself a Jack and Coke.

“Well…yes,” Rico said with a small shrug. Rico loved to find old and beat up pieces of furniture for Ian to refinish. Ian would grumble about having more work to do, but in truth he enjoyed it and the look on Rico’s face when it was done made it worth it.

Rico yawned. “Do you want to watch the movie in the bedroom?” Rico asked. She was tired. It snuck up on her.

“Sounds good,” Ian said as he finished his drink. He set the glass in the sink and went to the bedroom while Rico headed to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. He turned on the TV that sat on the dresser and pulled up the movie Rico wanted to watch. It was about a haunted carnival. Honestly, it looked awful. Not that it mattered. He knew Rico would fall asleep before the second act. He stripped out of his slacks and flannel shirt and tossed his clothes in the hamper. 

Rico padded into the bedroom, her face washed clean. She changed into one of Ian’s old t-shirts and climbed into bed. Ian made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and splash some water on his face. His nighttime routine took far less time than Rico’s and he was back in the bedroom in less than five minutes. He crawled in next to Rico and picked the remote up off the nightstand. “Ready?” Rico nodded and settled herself against Ian’s chest as he pressed play and the movie began.  
\-----  
The movie was not as bad as Ian thought it would be. There was an actual storyline and the acting was not terrible. Ian found himself wanting to know how it ended.

He could feel Rico’s body relax against his chest and soon enough, the slight wheeze of her snore was added to the screams of the college kids. Ian gently took her glasses off.

She shifted slightly when he touched her face, but did not wake up. He liked to watch Rico sleep. She looked less tense. Rico shifted again and draped her arm across Ian’s chest. He turned the volume of the movie down and stroked Rico’s hair.  
\-----  
The movie ended and Ian turned off the TV. Rico would want to watch it tomorrow when they got back from the rummage sale and getting Ian new shoes. On the couch with the sun still up so she wouldn’t fall asleep.

He settled back against his pillows and watched the ceiling fan for a moment, his long fingers still playing gently with Rico’s hair. She huffled and kicked a little in her sleep. Ian pulled the covers lower on her body. Rico hated sleeping with covers. Ian checked his phone one last time before wrapping his arm around Rico a little tighter and closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. It's nice to be able to create an AU where Ian and Rico are alive and well and have a life together. :-)


End file.
